The invention relates to fishing lures and, more particularly, to blades for a buzzbait which blades are also known as reaction impellers, and additionally to a powder paint process for application of a finish to fishing lures including the bodies and/or blades of buzzbaits, spinner baits and the like.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.